Distribution apparatuses are used in drink bottling plants between the filling device and the packaging station. The drink bottles coming from the filling device are first collected in a buffer. The buffer consists of an area formed from several conveyor belts lying parallel which represents a widened section of the transport device. The bottles are transported from this buffer to the distribution apparatus by banking-up pressure. The distribution of the bottles into individual lanes is necessary, as only in this way can the bottles from the packaging station be received and then fitted into boxes or other packaging with a specific number of bottles in each case.
The problem with distribution apparatuses is that the bottles can become wedged or form bridges and then are no longer taken along by the transport device.
A distribution apparatus is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,276 in which the dividers are fixed at their downstream end and attached at their upstream end to a bracket which spans the transport device and is movable back and forth.
A distribution apparatus is known from EP 1 038 808 in which the random stream of bottles is distributed into four lanes. Three dividers are arranged between the two side rails, the middle one projecting somewhat further forward. The front ends of the dividers are developed as a swivellable flap, moved by a motor. Sensors serve to detect a blockage of the items and when a blockage occurs the flaps are swivelled by the motor.
A similar distribution apparatus is known from DE-C2-39 26 735, the bottles being distributed into eight parallel lanes lying alongside each other. The front ends of the dividers are arranged staggered and the middle divider projects furthest forward. In order to facilitate the entry of the bottles into the lanes the dividers can move transversely to the transport device.
Plastic (PET) bottles, because of their elasticity and the greater friction coefficient of plastic, have a particularly marked tendency to become wedged against one another and thus cause a blockage.
There is a need for an apparatus for the distribution of a random stream of items into individual lanes which largely prevents such blockages, particularly with regard to plastic bottles.